Wimpy Kid Goes To Hogwarts
by Jaymee1000
Summary: (This was written by my 11 year old nephew who wants to be a writer I told him if he wrote something I would post it and he could see what other people think of his writing) What happens when Rowley and Greg both get a letter from Hogwarts. Will they go will they stay home read and find out.


**Wimpy Kid Goes To Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1: The Letters**

My name is Rowley Jefferson and I was 11 years old yesterday. Today I will be spending my day with my best friend Greg. I was excited we were going to spend the day working on our go-cart and see if we could get it to work and go down the hill really fast. We had wanted to get it done before we start school starts in 3 weeks but I'm not sure that it will ever be done. Just as I was finishing cleaning the breakfast dishes the doorbell rang and my mom went to answer it. Mom came into the kitchen and asked me to come into the living room as there was someone who wished to speak to me. As I walked in I saw a really stern looking older woman with her hair in a tight bun. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and she was here to invite me to her school Hogwarts which was located in Scotland. She then informed me about being a wizard which I found kind of hard to believe. I really wanted to go but didn't want to leave my best friend. When I told her that she asked what his name was and said that she would see if he would be receiving a letter to. I told her his name was Greg Heffley. As she was checking her list I looked over the list of school supplies that I would need to get before going to school. I wondered where I would get all of the weird things like robes and pointed hats and potion ingredients.

Professor McGonagall looked up and said that yes his friend Greg Heffley was on the list to be visited on the day after his birthday in 2 and a half weeks. Only three days before school was meant to start.

I told the Professor that I would be going to Hogwarts even if Greg decided not to go it was just too much to pass up. My mom and McGonagall made plans to get me to Scotland by port key the day before school started. We would meet with all the other children that agreed to go from North East of America.

I sat down and wrote a letter to Greg and asked Professor McGonagall if she could give it to Greg with his Hogwarts letter so that he would know that I was going to. She said that she would make sure that Greg got his letter but that she would not be the one that was visiting him that it would be another teacher Professor Snape. As she left I wondered how I was going to keep this a secret for the two weeks. In the end I talked to my mom and she said that we should pretend that I am grounded and can't leave the house or have friends over.

**Two and One Half Weeks Later.**

My name is Greg Heffley and yesterday was my 11th birthday. I was playing my newest video game Wizard Quest when my brother Rodrick came in and just turned it off. I really hate him sometimes. He told me that I needed to get into the kitchen that mom needed to talk to me. When I arrived in the kitchen there was a very sinister man sitting at the table when my mom. When she saw me she called me over and introduced me to the man apparently he was a teacher of some sort name Snape and was here to ask me to go to his school. After telling me that I was a wizard and that the school as in Scotland and I wouldn't be able to come home for holidays except for the summer because it was too much of a problem with travel. I only had to think about it for a second before agree to go. I mean 9 months without have to see Rodrick or Manny that was just too good to pass up.

Before Snape left he gave me two letters one was from Hogwarts and had a list of supplies and where to meet to travel to Scotland the next day. The other letter was from Rowley saying that he was sorry for not spending time with me these last few weeks but that he didn't think that he could keep going to Hogwarts a secret and that he would see me tomorrow and the port key spot. I was so mad at Rowley he didn't even tell me and then he lied to me I couldn't believe it. I always thought about him and how he would feel. (Conveniently forgetting not even thinking about him before accepting my place at Hogwarts). I couldn't believe it but maybe I would forgive him if he said he was sorry to my face and maybe bought me something to make up for it. Yeah maybe I could get him to buy me a really cool wizard video game.


End file.
